


Suppertime

by That_Dense_Idiot



Series: Animaniacs and Little Shop of Horrors crossover [2]
Category: Animaniacs, Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Dense_Idiot/pseuds/That_Dense_Idiot
Summary: These three sit through the 'Suppertime' scene.
Series: Animaniacs and Little Shop of Horrors crossover [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076423
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Suppertime

The three siblings hugged Audrey. She then left as Mr. Mushnik called them.

When they walked into the shop, the lights were off and Mr. Mushnik was pointing a flashlight at the floor.

"Yeah, dad?" Yakko asked. The old man adopted the three kids and renamed the shop to 'Mushnik and Warners'.

"Little red dots... All over the floor." He muttered, gesturing at the ground still looking at it.

"You're actin' kinda weird dad..."

"Maybe that's 'cause I had an odd day. Kids." He forced out the last word. "I was called down to the police station."

"The police?" The three said in unison.

"Yes, seems they're doing an investigation into the disappearance of that dentist." He said, making Wakko flinch at dentist. "It seems like a 'Mushnik Skid Row Florist' bag was discovered in his office!" He was shouting now.

"What's that s'pposed to mean?" Dot asked as Yakko stood slightly in front Wakko, trying to hide his brother as he shook with fear.

"That's what I asked myself. And then I began to think about the strange things happening around here. The little red dots."

"Oh, Wakko spilled some juice and it stained." Yakko muttered, still trying to both cover and cover for his brother.

"It's hard to keep things clean around here," Mr. Mushnik said quietly. "Particularly when they only pick up the garbage once a month."

"Where are you goin' with this?" Yakko asked.

"If you want something removed in a hurry, it's best not to dispose of it on Skid Row." He said, the kids flinched, he sounded angry.

"What are you talking about?" Yakko tilted his head in confusion.

Mr. Mushnik lead the toons to a garbage can, slightly opened. He then stuck his hand in and pulled out, "Oh no." Yakko whispered.

"This," He held a white button up shirt up to the kids' faces. "a dentist's uniform!"

The kids' ears perked up when they heard a deep voice. "He's got your numbers now..." The plant.

"I saw it last week and I didn't think twice."

"He knows just what you've done."

The old man walked around the kids, almost ignoring them. "And the little red dots seemed innocent enough..."

"You've got no place to hide..."

"But then I saw you with the dentist's girlfriend..." He was talking about Audrey.

"You've got nowhere to run."

"He didn't like kids, I could see that. So, it begins to look like a motive."

"He knows your life of crime."

"Once he's gone you three move in right?" Mr. Mushnik asked sarcastically.

"I think it's suppertime..."

Yakko thought quickly but his sister beat him to the response. "We're innocent!"

"Yeah..." He said.

"Then how you explain this?" He held a picture in his hand, showing it to Wakko.

"A picture of a red hat?" The middle toon asked, playing dumb.

"Your red hat!" He was almost shouting, his volume caused Wakko to shudder. "It was found in Scrivello's office." He brought up the name of the dentist which got another shake out of Wakko. "The police asked me if I could identify it."

"Did you?" Wakko asked quietly.

"No!" Mr. Mushnik looked down at the ground. "No, they don't suspect you three." He looked back up. "But then again, they don't know about the dots, or the uniform, or the girlfriend."

"We didn't do it!" Dot shouted.

"Then come down to the police and tell them that."

Audrey Two started to talk in the same sing-songy tone they were just using. "He's got his facts all straight."

"Just so my conscious can rest easy?"

"You know he's on your trail."

"Otherwise I'll have to go down and tell them myself." He looked at the kids. If looks could kill, they'd be the plant's next meal.

"He's gonna turn you in!"

"What do ya' say kids?"

"They're gonna put you in jail!"

"Ok..." They all said in unison.

"He's USDA prime... For my suppertime!" That plant sang loudly. Loud enough that the Warners were confused on how Mr. Mushnik couldn't hear them.

"I'll go lock up, then we'll go down there."

"Come on, come on. Think about all those offers! Come on, come on, your future with Audrey!" The siblings did as they were told and thought about it. If they were in jail, they couldn't have the escape they wanted. They couldn't live with Audrey. They thought she reminded them of their mother when you got close, kind and sweet.

Everyone walked in to see the plant in it's upright position. Yakko tried to think of something, anything, that could at least stall the inevitable as the plant started up again. "Ain't no time to turn squeamish! Come on, come on, I swear on all my spores! When he's gone the world will be yours!"

"Ok kids, let's go."

Yakko finally thought of something. "Don't you wanna collect the day's receipts so you can deposit them in the mornin'?"

Mr. Mushnik looked up from what he was doing. "You put them in the safe didn't you?"

"Nope." Yakko said, trying not to give his plan away.

"Why not?"

"I forgot the combination." Yakko laughed nervously.

"It's thousands of dollars, Yakko! Where is it?"

Yakko sighed. "In the plant."

"The plant?"

"Yeah, I thought it'd be the safest place, no thief would look in there, right?" Yakko said smugly.

"The money's inside the plant?" Mr. Mushnik asked, almost ignoring Yakko's statement. "How am I supposed to get it?"

Another sigh from the oldest toon. "Just knock."

"Knock?" The old man asked.

The other two Warner siblings just now caught on. Wakko turned away, he wasn't watching another person die. Dot tugged on Yakko's arm. Yakko placed a hand on his sister's head in sympathy.

Mr. Mushnik knocked while facing away, looking at the Warners like this was some joke. He quickly turned around however, to see the plant begin to open up. He looked at Yakko and pointed inside as if to ask 'In there?'

Yakko nodded.

What followed was Mr. Mushnik getting in, searching the bottom of the plant's mouth. "Warners? Warners?"

Wakko and Dot covered their ears and sat on the floor, while Yakko just stared in shocked horror.

The old man screamed. Three times. A sick crunching sound filled that small shop.

Then, silence.

That silence was deafening.

Yakko sunk to the ground, covering his mouth and shaking.

Audrey Two burped.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I told you Wakko suffering was important for later!
> 
> Also, they see Audrey as a parental figure. I'm still undecided whether or not I want this to be the movie ending or not... But if I do use the movie, they'd run away and live as Audrey's kids.
> 
> This took a lot of just, watching this scene and writing what I heard.


End file.
